Casualmente
by Nessio
Summary: Encendió el motor y partió sin rumbo buscando el lugar idóneo para concretar la cita.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel pertenecen (desgraciadamente) a Disney, solo los ocupo para esta historia con fines de entretenimiento sin afán de lucro, la trama es completamente mía, así que por favor, no me demanden.**

"Casualmente"

Gustaba de trabajar ahí, si bien, era un tugurio, este carecía completamente del caos del resto.

Era un lugar refinado, agradable para reposar después de una larga jornada o simplemente para aislarse un par de horas del resto del mundo, todo siempre amenizado con música jazz.

Los clientes no eran esos adolescentes locos buscando aventura y morir de una congestión alcohólica, todo lo contrario, ahí solía asistir la "vieja guardia", damas y caballeros que ya rebasaban el cuarto piso de edad,

Por eso alguien con su apariencia y porte encajaba perfectamente ahí, era joven y bella, su cabellera roja le añadía ese encanto natural que a propios y extraños cautivaba.

Usualmente no le prestaba mayor interés a la clientela, atendía con la misma cortesía y eficiencia a todos, sin distinción.

Más no pudo evitar el notarlo,

Fue sencillamente imposible no hacerlo, habiendo tanto espacio donde sentarse, aquel hombre de cabello rizado, mirada cansada pero sonrisa gentil opto por el lugar justo al centro de la barra.

Tomó "todo el tiempo del mundo" para ordenar, tanto que para ella fue exagerado.

Al final, una cerveza fue la particular elección del caballero.

Abrió la nevera y despacho lo solicitado, entregando la bebida con un gesto amable y cordial.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa y agradeció la atención.

Después de ahí, no medio palabra alguna, se perdió en sus cavilaciones.

A la vista de la pelirroja, esa cerveza parecía infinita, observó que él bebía más no sé terminaba.

Dejo de prestarle atención un par de minutos, ya que debía seguir atendiendo el resto de pedidos para los clientes, cuando intento mirarlo de nuevo, el ya no se encontraba ahí.

Solo quedaba la botella vacía y bajo ella un billete de cinco dólares, era más del costo de la bebida incluso considerando que la propina excedía la tarifa de esta.

Se encogió de hombros, dinero fácil al final del día.

Pasó exactamente una semana.

No imaginó que la situación fuera a repetirse de nuevo.

Pero ahí estaba nuevamente aquel caballero.

El pedido fue exactamente lo mismo.

Nuevamente, con amabilidad, entrego la bebida, a cambio recibió un poco audible, pero sincero "muchas gracias".

Hizo una pausa leve, la vez anterior ¿le habrá agradecido igual?, negó con la cabeza, seguramente si y sin querer lo había pasado por alto.

Pasados un par de minutos, por fin noto como aquel sujeto sacaba de su billetera el pago correspondiente a lo que consumió mas lo de la propina, nuevamente, cinco dólares.

Iba a hacerle algún comentario respecto a eso, pero simplemente se quedó ahí, observando.

Comenzó a hacerse costumbre, cada viernes, en punto de las ocho treinta de la noche, aquel caballero, de nombre Bruce, aparecía, con el mismo semblante, el que reflejaba la satisfacción del trabajo arduo pero bien redituado.

No solo se enteró de su nombre, igual de su profesión, de igual modo se encargó de hacerle saber que se llamaba Natasha y que podía decirle Nat, para que así, las futuras ocasiones el pudiese pedir esa cerveza con un poco más de complicidad.

Si bien, no tenían las conversaciones más profundas del mundo, estas eran de lo más espontaneas y agradables.

Poco a poco, Nat comenzó a percibir que tenía un interés sobre Bruce más allá de lo laboral y su percepción le indicaba que muy probablemente ella no le era indiferente.

Sin embargo, los años de experiencia tras aquella barra le recordaron que el mundo fuera el bar era muy distinto, la cordialidad en muchas ocasiones dejaba de existir fuera de aquel ambiente relajado.

Fue así que decidió que lo mejor era continuar de aquella manera, con ese coqueteo casual resultante de las visitas frecuentes de los viernes a las ocho treinta.

* * *

Cuando Bruce llego por primera vez, de verdad que su intención era tomar una cerveza, él no era muy fan de consumir alcohol, la primer ocasión era para quitarse esa pequeña sensación de necesidad, pero francamente el resto de veces que fue a aquel bar, la intención era verla a ella, a la pelirroja tras la barra, a estas alturas sabía que se llamaba Natasha, de alguna manera se sentía correspondido ante la actitud tan gentil de ella.

Aun así, se maldecía el no poder ser más espontaneo, de no tener ese "encanto natural" para ser galante, de verdad que hacia su mejor esfuerzo mas no se le daba como lo deseaba, lograba sacarle platica, si, mas no lograba "cerrar la pinza".

El esbozo más cercano a lo que pretendía, llego sin querer, cuando por mera curiosidad pregunto "¿a qué hora sales de trabajar?", de muy buena gana recibió la respuesta, incluso con un poco más: "a las cinco de la mañana, nunca he tenido una cita para desayunar"

Después de ese día, no volvió a ir, las cosas en el laboratorio se estaban complicando, sus jornadas se estaban extendiendo ya no solamente por horas si no por días, descansaba poco y se sentía fatal, quería ir por su cerveza a las ocho treinta del viernes, pero su maldito sentido de responsabilidad no le brindaban el lujo de faltar a su trabajo o de mínimo hacer pausas.

* * *

El primer viernes que Nat no vio a Bruce, no le dio la mayor importancia, era normal que después de tanta semanas haciendo algo rutinario el de cabello rizo buscara alguna nueva actividad.

A la tercera semana, la sensación de no verlo la podía describir como una punzada en el corazón, trataba de ignorarlo, pero durante toda esa noche fue imposible.

Mes y medio después, Natasha estaba resignada, tan bien tenía estudiado su numerito de cordialidad y eficiencia en el servicio que engañaba al resto del mundo, al final del día trabajo era trabajo, pero por dentro se maldecía el ya no ver a Bruce, incluso empezaba a detestar el estar ahí fingiendo animo cuando no lo tenía, solo esperaba su hora de salida.

* * *

Por fin después de tanto, podía descansar, era tardísimo, pero lo valía, Bruce había conseguido el objetivo en el laboratorio después de semanas enteras de sacrificios.

Eran las cuatro con veinticinco de la madrugada del sábado, realmente en cualquier otra circunstancia esa hora simplemente pasaba de largo, pero en la mente del castaño atravesó una idea poco usual: pasar por la pelirroja e ir por ese desayuno.

No tuvo que meditarlo ni un segundo, agradeció que en el laboratorio hubiese una pequeña ducha e incluso agradeció que gracias a la hora el tráfico era técnicamente inexistente.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora de salida de Nat y ya estaba ahí, con las piernas hechas gelatina por culpa del nerviosismo y la ansiedad de no saber si tendría la fortuna de hallarla.

* * *

Agradeció que la noche pasara rápido, estaba guardando sus pertenencias en su bolsa de mano para después colocarse su chaqueta, se despidió con cordialidad de cada uno de sus compañeros y enfilo hasta la salida fue de ese modo que se llevó la sorpresa más grata de todas.

Recargado en su auto, ojeroso, tembloroso pero sin quitar esa sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza se encontraba Bruce, al mirarlo, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a tal grado que podía jurar que sus latidos se escuchaban por toda la calle, le sonrió de vuelta al hombre frente a ella, logrando, sin proponérselo, fundirle el cerebro al científico.

Sin reparo, se acercó a él y le estrujo en un abrazo, que de inmediato fue correspondido.

Bruce se descoloco por aquella manera de ser recibido, tartamudeando logro hilar la única frase que se le hizo coherente "vine a invitarte a salir, quizá desayunar sea una muy buena idea"

"Es una muy buena idea" recibió como respuesta, al segundo de aquello rompieron el contacto físico, momento en el que quedaron enganchados a la mirada del otro.

Aquel momento parecía tan irreal, los tenues pero cálidos rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar la calle, haciendo un contraste hermoso con la penumbra, de alguna manera eso basto como señal para lo que ocurrió.

La distancia entre los rostros de aquellos seres fue desapareciendo hasta que se convirtió en un beso, reconfortante como el calor del sol que los iba arropando, era evidente que en ese beso fue imposible evitar el sonreír de esos dos.

Sin mediar alguna palabra más, se separaron, Bruce como el caballero que era, abrió la puerta del automóvil, esperando el ingreso de la dama para inmediatamente cerrarla, caminó al otro lado para ingresar al auto, encendió el motor y partió sin rumbo buscando el lugar idóneo para concretar la cita que casualmente había conseguido.


End file.
